Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes
Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes is the fifth mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame The freak storm brings something much more dangerous than rain down on the citizens of Astor City. The villains have landed on the streets, menacing the citizens. Infearno and Spyclops have their own vehicles back. Invizable: Choose carefully. Only pick the good apples! Psyclone: How can you tell the difference? Citizen: Auuuuggghhh!!! Run away! Terabyte: He must be good. He just cried for his mommy! Tremor: Tremor not know. Maybe Track shake citizen like melon. Citizen: No! No! Please let me go! Citizen: (in Infearno's grasp) Let me down! Spyclops: Quickly now, the portal is materializing! AntiMatter will be arriving soon. Citizen: (in Spyclops' grasp) I swear I'm not a good guy. I don't even floss! ---- The agents race from The Peak to get into the fight. Player's Agent and Agent Curtis Bolt are driving the 4x4, while Agent Solomon Blaze is flying the Stealth Bike. Solomon: Bolt, I'll take high. You take low. Curtis: Roger that. Divide and conquer. The agents arrive, only to be outnumbered by Tremor, Drillex, and Terabyte. Player: I think we need to do some more dividing! Drillex: We might let you surrender if you give up now. He fires at the agents. Curtis: Looks like these guys don't believe in a fair fight. Terabyte: Asymmetrical mathematical superiority beats "fair" any day. He fires at the agents. Tremor: Tremor fight fair. Tracks... not so much. He attacks the agents as well. Meanwhile, Psyclone is pursuing Solomon. Solomon: We can't do this ourselves. It's time to go ultra! Psyclone: I almost feel bad for you guys. You're gonna blow it! He fires at Solomon. Solomon: I just hope we can hold them off long enough... Infearno attacks as well. Just then, the mysterious villain emerges from the portal, riding his hovercraft and wielding his staff. ???: You won't! For I am AntiMatter and I have arrived. ---- Armed with Dr. Brainstein's synthetic diamond, AntiMatter has increased his portal powers a thousand fold. AntiMatter: I have come to collect the best and the brightest to turn them into the worst and the darkest. Light to dark. Good to evil. Matter to er... you get the idea. Solomon begins firing at AntiMatter, only for a force field to appear around the latter. AntiMatter: You overestimate yourselves, agents. Your weapons and your efforts... just don't matter. Solomon: He's protecting himself with some kind of teleportation force field. I can't get a shot through! Invizable moves up behind him. Invizable: This is almost too easy... *appears* Like shooting agents in a barrel! He shoots down Solomon. Solomon: Auuuggghhh!!! I'm hit! The currently-invisible UltraCopter moves up behind Invizable. Caila: Didn't anybody teach you not to celebrate too early? Here's a big, bitter spoonful of your own medicine! The UltraCopter materializes and shoots down Invizable. Invizable: Auuugh, my hat! Solomon is now free-falling. Solomon: Auuu... UltraCopter Computer: Trajectory and acceleration calculated. Target locked on. ???: Keep her steady. Deploying Ultra Armor... Agent Max Burns, wearing Ultra Armor and a safety cord, leaps out of the helicopter. Max: Agent away! Solomon: ...uuuuugggghhhh! Max catches Solomon. Max: Hey, Blaze! Solomon: Agent Burns?! Am I glad to see... They are pulled back to the helicopter. Solomon: ...youuuuuuu! After the Minigame Protected by the latest Ultra Armor, Agents Burns and Fury enter the thick of the fight. Jack: Boom! How's that for dropping in? Max: Tell me I look as good as I feel! Together, they punch Drillex' dual driller off its treads. Drillex: Owww! Max: It's just like tipping a giant dual drilled armored cow. Jack shoots Terabyte's mech behind him. Jack: No look, over the shoulder, auto-aim off. Meanwhile, Caila finds herself surrounded by Infearno, Spyclops, and Psyclone. Spyclops: Looks like your Ultra Armored friends have left you surrounded and vulnerable. Caila: Surrounded, yes. Vulnerable, no. UltraCopter Computer: Attack mode engaged. The UltraCopter opens up to attack mode and destroys all three vehicles at once. Meanwhile, AntiMatter has a large group of civilians trapped inside a portal sphere. AntiMatter: We have what we came for. No need to overstay our welcome. Caila: He's going to escape back through the portal with the citizens! Solomon: Not on my watch, he's not! AntiMatter: You agents are so predictable. I'm taking all of them and you, Blaze. Solomon: What?! Solomon, having jumped out of the helicopter, lands on AntiMatter's hoverpad, inadvertently knocking one of the civilians into the portal. Civilian: Nooooooo... Solomon: You can take me, but not them! AntiMatter: My staff!!! Civilian inside the portal bubble: We're free? AntiMatter flies through the portal with Solomon:' Civilian: Oh no! We're free! Auuugghhh!!! The citizens begin falling. ---- Caila has saved the citizens, and is lowering them to the ground. The other agents have the villains in custody. Astor City is saved from the clutches of AntiMatter. The agents and the civilians are battered and bruised but not beaten. Solomon Blaze's sacrifice hangs over the team. Where is he now? And what lies on the other side of AntiMatter's portal? Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App